Les Folles Dingues à Beacon Hills
by Les Folles Dingues
Summary: Et si vos deux auteures préférées étaient aspirées dans leur télé, et envoyé à Beacon Hills? Vous imaginez? Nous oui. Voilà notre histoire. Bien sûre, Teen wolf, son univers et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, les seules à nous appartenir sont nos OC, qui sont...NOUS. Isaac/OC et Stiles/OC


Dans un village paumé de France, vivaient deux jeunes filles de dix-sept ans, Adeline et Candice. La première a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, et la deuxième est brune aux yeux marrons. Elles sont toutes les deux affalées sur le canapé, devant leur série préférée : TEEN WOLF.

-Étripe-la ! crièrent-elles en chœur à Isaac, dans l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, alors qu'il se transformait en loup devant Allison, dans un placard.

Le père d'Adeline arrive et demande :

-Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ?

-C'EST LE LOUP-GAROU QUI NE VEUT PAS TUER ALLISON ET ELLE VOULOIR NOUS PIQUER NOS MECS ! lui répond Adeline en criant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai demandé moi… elles sont impossibles à suivre…

Il s'en alla alors en se demandant pourquoi il continuait à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des filles.

Alors qu'elles étaient entrain de rire sur les réflexions que se faisaient l'adulte, elles furent prises d'un vertige. Elles virent la télévision se rapprocher, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elles se réveillèrent, sur un terrain qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, et entendirent quelqu'un leur crier :

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ? C'EST UN TERRAIN DE LACROSSE CE N'EST PAS FAIT POUR FAIRE LA SIESTE !

Elles reconnurent le Coach Finstock, l'entraineur de l'équipe de Lacrosse, du lycée de Beacon Hills, le lycée de leur série favorite.

-CHOUEEEEEETTE ON EST DANS LA TELE ! s'écria Adeline.

Le coach la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre dimension, ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

-Je peux avoir un autographe ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pour quoi faire ?

Elle prit une voix de petite fille et une tête d'ange et lui dit :

-J'adore comment vous criez sur cette bande de fainéants, comme vous dites.

Si heureux que quelqu'un pense la même chose que lui le coach lui signa un autographe et dit aux deux jeunes filles que si elle voulait elle pouvait rester regarder l'entrainement. Au bout d'un moment Adeline se leva et s'approcha du coach, Candice inquiète la suivit, Adeline lui demanda :

-Pourquoi vous ne faites pas jouer le joueur assis là-bas ? Elle montra Stiles Stilinski.

-Stilinski! Vous êtes folles? Non, lui il vaut mieux qu'il reste sur le banc.

Candice comprit très vite que son amie allait péter un câble alors elle cru bon d'intervenir.

-Ce…Stilinski ne pourra pas s'amélioré si vous ne le laisser pas s'entrainer, de plus comme il est légèrement plus petit et plus fin il pourra passer entre les autres joueurs.

- Je reste sur le non.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Adeline et une lueur malsaine passa dans ses yeux bleu, Candice comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée et connaissant son amie, elle savait que ses idées étaient foireuses, souvent drôles certes, mais quand même foireuses.

-Très bien, tu viens Kelly, on va aller dire à papa de faire fermer ce lycée, tu sais comme moi qu'il n'aime pas que l'on désobéisse à ces deux petites filles.

Candice comprit à quoi jouait Adeline, elle s'amusait souvent toutes les deux à jouer la petite fille pourries gâtées, se prenant au jeu elle prit son aire le plus méprisant et s'exclama:

-Tu as raison Alyssa, de toute façon, je ne comprends rien à ce sport débile.

Le coach fixa les deux jeunes filles qui s'en allaient et il comprit qu'elle devait surement être des filles à papa qui avait l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'elles voulaient. Et donc que si elle voulait faire fermer le lycée, leur père n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Prit de panique il les rattrapa et tenta de rattraper son erreur.

-Mesdemoiselles, je ne voulais pas dire que Stilinski était un mauvais joueur, je voulais simplement éviter…heu…éviter qu'il ne soit blessé…c'est ça, voilà je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé vous avez-vous-même remarqué qu'il était plus fragile que les autre ce serait stupide qu'il ne se fasse casser en deux par l'un des autres joueurs.

Adeline/Alyssa et Candice/Kelly se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, firent semblant de réfléchir. Elles firent stresser le pauvre coach pendant quelques minutes avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

-Kelly, est-ce que tu changerais d'avis si tu pouvais passer du temps avec ce joueur là ?dit-elle en pointant Isaac du doigt.

-Oui, et je pense que passer du temps avec Stilinski pourrait te faire oublier ce petit mécontentement. Ca ne vous dérange pas que l'on vous les empreintes n'est-ce pas coach ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, je suis même sûr qu'ils seront très contents….LAHEY ! STILINSKI ! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent du coach qui revenait suivit des deux jeunes filles. Ils se demandèrent ce que leur voulait le coach et remarquèrent très vite qu'il avait l'air inquiet.

-Vous aller bien coach ? Vous êtes tout blanc, lui dit Stiles.

-Je…Je vais très bien. Vous aller passer le reste de l'entrainement avec ces deux filles. La survie du lycée et de l'équipe dépend désormais de vous.

- Je ne tiens pas à vous contredire, mais en quoi passer du temps avec ces deux filles va apporter au lycée et à l'équipe ?

- Tais-toi Stilinski! Et pour une fois fait ce que l'on te demande.

Le coach partit vers les autres joueurs, laissant les deux garçons avec les deux amies. Stiles regarda Isaac et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Stiles se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles et remarqua qu'elles les regardaient bizarrement.

-Bon pour commencer, comment vous vous appeler ?

-On s'appellehmfhmfhmfhmf…Candice fut coupée dans sa phrase par la main d'Adeline sur sa bouche.

- Je m'appelle Alyssa, et voici ma sœur, Kelly. Excusez-nous un instant. Je dois lui dire quelque chose. Allez vous asseoir sur le banc, on vous rejoint.

Les garçons firent ce qu'on leur demandait, tout en se demandant ce qu'il ce passait. Adeline/Alyssa entraina Candice/Kelly plus loin avant de la relâcher.

-Tu ne comptais quand même pas donner nos vrais noms ?

-Heu...Non, tu me prends pour qui je ne suis pas stupide quand même. Il faut qu'on découvre pourquoi on a atterrit dans Teen Wolf.

- J'espère bien ! Oui il faut que l'on découvre comment ma télé nous à manger, mais avant tu ne crois pas que l'on pourrait passer un peu de temps avec ces deux sportifs qui ont pour consigne de rester avec nous ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça vas nous tuer.

Après un commun accord elles rejoignirent les garçons.

-Vous voilà, s'exclama Stiles en les voyant, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu.

- Moi, personnellement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète, lui dit Candice.

Isaac sourit et Candice/Kelly faillit s'évanouir, et Adeline la rattrapa au vol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Isaac.

-C'est pas grave, ça lui arrive de temps en temps, répondit Adeline, qui mit une claque à son amie pour la réveiller.

-ET MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ! s'exclama Candice en se réveillant. VA TE FAIRE SOIGNER !

-C'est bon elle va mieux, et sur ce, moi je pars avec…toi, dit-elle en montrant Stiles.

Ils partirent tous les deux, et Isaac se tourna vers Candice, et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Euh…je ne sais pas…choisis.

-Tu pourrais commencer par me dire pourquoi la survie de l'équipe et du lycée, dépend de Stiles et moi.

-Ca serait trop long et trop bizarre à expliquer. Rien de bien grave, je te rassure.

-On a du temps.

-Disons qu'Alyssa a encore eut une idée…

-Et ce n'est pas bon ?

-Non. Vraiment pas. La dernière idée qu'elle est eut, c'est de faire sauter le labo de chimie.

-Ah ouais, quand même. Et cette fois c'était quoi l'idée ?

-Comment dire ça… elle aime bien Stiles, et elle serait prête à tout pour le voir jouer. Même à dire au coach que notre père aller faire fermer le lycée, et donc, faire disparaitre l'équipe, et donc nous avons joué aux gamines pourries gâtées. Oui, nous sommes détraquées.

-Mais non, vous avez juste beaucoup d'imagination.

-Tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas un gros mot. Tout le monde nous le dit.

Isaac se contenta de sourire. Puis il lui dit :

-Ca te dit qu'on continue cette conversation devant un bon café ?

-J'aime pas le café, mais d'accord.

-Je vais me changer, et on y va.

De leur côté, Adeline/Alyssa et Stiles, après que ce dernier ne se soit changé, se retrouvèrent sur le parking du lycée pour discuter. D'un coup, Adeline lui demanda :

-Tu crois aux loups-garous ?

Stiles tombe par terre, et s'écrie :

-QUOI ?! Tu crois à ces bêtises ?

-Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi traines-tu avec des loups-garous, s'ils n'existent pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, les loups-garous, ça n'existent pas.

-Et alors pourquoi Scott, Derek, et la moitié de tes amis se transforment à la pleine lune ? Pourquoi ils ont des poils, des griffes et des crocs, quand ils sont énervés, ou quand c'est la pleine lune ?

Stiles resta bouche bée. Puis finalement, il lui demanda :

-Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?

-Kelly et moi avons un don. On sait qui est un loup-garou, et qui ne l'est pas.

Stiles continue de lui poser des questions, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours ne retentisse. Isaac ramena Candice/Kelly au même moment. Stiles leur demanda :

-Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? Vous habitez où ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Puis Adeline/Alyssa prit la parole :

-Nulle part.

-Comment ça nulle part ?

-Nos parents sont morts. Avant de mourir, ils nous ont envoyés ici, et on n'a pas d'endroit où aller. On ne connait personne ici.

Isaac, qui connaissait lui aussi cette situation, emmena Stiles plus loin, et lui demanda :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais les garder avec toi ?

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

-Tu dis à ton père que ce sont des amies à toi, dont les parents sont morts, et qu'elle n'on nulle part où aller, donc qu'il faut qu'elles restent chez toi le temps de trouver un endroit où vivre.

-En gros, tu veux que je dise la vérité.

-Oui. Et essaye de cacher le mieux possible l'existence des loups-garous.

-Pas la peine, elles sont au courant. Apparemment elles ont le don de savoir qui est un loup-garou, et qui ne l'est pas.

-Tu crois qu'elles sont sérieuses? Peut-être qu'elles mentent. Ce sont peut-être des chasseurs.

-Non, c'est la vérité et je ne pense pas que se soit des chasseurs. Sinon elles nous auraient attaqués plutôt que de raconter des mensonges au coach, pour nous approcher et elles auraient préféré s'approcher de Scott plutôt que moi.

Ils retournèrent vers les filles, et Stiles leur proposa de venir habiter chez lui quelques temps. Bien sûr, Adeline/Alyssa n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et accepta, et sauta dans les bras de Stiles.

-Merci mille fois ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Oui, merci, dit simplement Candice/Kelly.

Stiles les ramena chez lui dans sa Jeep.

**Salut salut ! Et voilà nos nouveaux délires ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? REVIEWS SVP !**

**Et surtout : méfiez-vous de votre télé^^**

**ATTENTION : Personnes pouvant mourir de rire, littéralement, évitez la suite.**


End file.
